


An Unexpected Mess

by bapofficial



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: .....i have no explanation for this lmao, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - The Hobbit, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Crack, Gen, Group chat, Organized Crime, Social Media, Swearing, Texting, and the rest are lil shits, himchan is thorin, jongup is bilbo, modern retelling of the hobbit basically, yongguk is gandalf, you don't need to know about the hobbit for it to make sense btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bapofficial/pseuds/bapofficial
Summary: Jongup: good morning! :)Yongguk: What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning; or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?Jongup: what the fuckor: In which Jongup has been added to a group chat with some strange people he’s never met, who seem to think he will go on a questionable 'adventure' for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aka how many harry potter references can I put into a tolkien au vs how many tolkien references can I put into a hp au
> 
> I'm sorry????? (I'm not actually this was so fun to write)
> 
> happy 5th anniversary my loves!

There’s no milk. It’s way too early on a Saturday morning for Jongup to be awake, but here he is, staring aghast at the atrocity that calls itself a fridge, and there’s no milk. No milk means there’s nothing to mix the Nesquik into, and no Nesquik means it’s going to be a rubbish day. Only one way to solve that.

Ideally, Jongup would like to say that he’s a morning person. If he somehow manages to be awake early on a free day, it’s amazing how much he can get done before lunch, and he’ll go to bed wondering why he frowns on early starts so much. The following morning, between an aching body and eyes so dry and tired that his contact lenses won’t focus, he remembers. Realistically, Jongup is not a morning person.

That doesn’t stop him from admiring the pinks and oranges of the sunrise, though, as he ambles down his street to the shop at the bottom. Beautiful, really. Why doesn’t he wake up every day at this time to admire such a breathtaking sight? He should do this more often. He pulls his hood up against the biting November chill, but his ears are probably red already. No matter: that only proves how at one with nature he is, exposing himself to its most dangerous aspects fearlessly, with marks on his body to prove it. He could practically live in the wild at this rate.

He groans: the shop is closed. There’s still just over fifteen minutes until 7am, but it’s a local branch of a supermarket chain, so he can’t exactly look in through the window sadly and hope the owner pities him. Sighing, he sinks onto the edge of the pavement and slips his phone out. He _could_ live in the wild, he reminds himself, but he isn’t there right now, so there’s no harm in making the most out of his homely comforts. He is here just so he can have his routine fix of chocolate milk, after all.

The street is oddly subdued; Jongup is used to the sounds of children screaming at the prospect of being dragged to school, the slow rumble of cars, and Yongguk’s deep voice as he raps or sings on the other side of the street, with an upturned bucket hat to collect the funds for his PhD. Sometimes, he’ll have his grumpy friend with him: the handsome guy who plays the guitar, or sometimes a small drum. Jongup finally got Yongguk’s number and Facebook a few weeks ago, or rather was given it, when he didn’t have the heart (or had too much of a heart, depending on how you looked at it) to stop Yongguk from telling him about opportunities for volunteering or charity work or something, and ended up getting fifty Facebook invites and a thick wad of leaflets in the post the next day. Yongguk’s friend doesn’t usually talk much when Jongup is around, only looking at him from under perfectly sculpted black eyebrows and narrowing his eyes, or else pouting his lips as he focuses on playing.

When does Yongguk turn up here anyway? He’s here without fail every day as Jongup rushes to work half-awake with half a slice of toast hanging out of his mouth. Jongup scrolls through their messaging history, and realises he hasn’t actually messaged Yongguk at all yet: it’s just Yongguk sending emotional real-life stories and videos that Jongup doesn’t know how to reply to, because he probably sends them to everyone on his friends list. Anyway, it’s time he made an effort to respond. He thinks long and hard about the most appropriate course of action, then proceeds. Immediately, Yongguk starts typing a reply.

 

 

_06:49 Jongup_

good morning! :)

 

_06:51 Yongguk_

What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning; or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?

 

_06:51 Jongup_

what the fuck

 

 

Jongup scratches his head.

 

 

_06:52 Yongguk_

Sorry, I’ve not gone to bed yet

 

_06:52 Jongup_

what do you mean yet?

 

_06:53 Yongguk_

I’ve been busy trying to organise something for my friend. He’s looking for someone to share in an adventure

Does that sound exciting?

 

_06:54 Jongup_

i’m quivering with excitement

 

_06:54 Yongguk_

Well that’s settled then

 

_06:54 Jongup_

wait what

 

_06:55 Yongguk_

It’ll be very good for you

 

_06:55 Jongup_

um no

no no no no nono n onono

 

_06:55 Yongguk_

And most amusing for me

 

_06:55 Jongup_

? ? ?

please you can’t do this to me

 

_06:56 Yongguk_

I shall inform the others

 

_06:56 Jongup_

others? plural?!

no i don’t like adventures :(

i just wanted my chocolate milk :((

 

 

_06:59 Jongup_

yongguk hyung? :(

 

 

Behind him, the shop comes to life. In a confused stupor, Jongup shuffles in and accidentally buys skimmed milk instead of semi-skimmed, but he’s too miserable to gather enough courage to go back to the counter so soon and ask for an exchange. Survive on fake watery milk he must. Maybe an extra spoon of Nesquik will mask the way his tears dilute the milk even further, and then he can let the extra sugar lull him back to sleep, and forget this ever happened. He even deletes the messages from today to add to the illusion, so that the last message he has on his phone from Yongguk is a link to a charity dinner event.

Throwing his phone on the bedside chest and downing his chocolate milk in one go – there are times for slow savouring sips, but there are also times for immediate gratification – Jongup burrows under his covers, and falls back into a blissful sleep.

 

 

His phone pings, which is odd, considering it’s usually on silent. Whatever. He must have accidentally turned the sound on when he was trying to turn the media volume up or something. He rolls over, pushes his pillow into a more comfortable shape, and closes his eyes again. It’s bearable at first, but he eventually reaches the educated conclusion that the pinging isn’t going to stop any time soon.

Now, Jongup isn’t completely lonely in this cold world. He has some friends from university who he pretends to still like (and who have the goodwill to pretend to still like him back), and a handful of colleagues at work who he wants to be friends with, but asking someone wearing a tie and smart shoes if they want to come round for own-brand Pringles and a Harry Potter marathon is a lot harder than it was at university. Well, now he can actually afford the real thing, but still. Then there’s his family, but they’d know better than to expect a reply from him at this time on a Saturday. He counts off a few other people, but can think of no valid reason for the incessant messaging. Then there’s Yongguk… ah, Yongguk. A forwarding spree, perhaps?

He blindly grabs at his bedside chest until his hand closes around his phone. Rubbing his eyes with the other hand, he unlocks his phone, fully intending to turn it back on silent and go the heck back to sleep, until he sees names he’s never heard of before flash on the notification bar. With a feeling of dread, he opens the Messenger app.

 

 

 

**The Company (lol geddit)**

Kim Himchan created this group

There are 6 people in this group

 

_09:40_

_Kim Himchan named the group ‘The Company’._

 

_09:41 Himchan_

Good morning all.

I have created this group chat to make it easier for us to communicate and plan.

Once again I’m so thankful for your interest.

 

_09:42 Junhong_

good morning hyung!!!

great idea

and of course, anytime!!

 

_09:43 Himchan_

Thank you, Junhong.

I want you to know that I would take each and every one of you over a team of professionals.

Because when I called on you, you answered.

Loyalty. Honour. A willing heart.

I can ask no more than that.

 

_09:44 Daehyun_

lol sad

 

_09:44 Youngjae_

you’re the one who got a big ass tattoo of ‘the company’ all across your lower back as soon as we finished the first meeting and you spoke to himchan hyung for the first time in your life

 

_09:45 Daehyun_

listeN

 

_09:45 Junhong_

savage

 

_09:46 Daehyun_

ok first of all i have no regrets

and second of all

wait can u even say that

anyway

second of all

 

_09:47 Youngjae_

is someone saying something?

 

_09:47 Junhong_

don’t think so????

 

_09:47 Himchan_

Brothers.

 

_09:48 Daehyun_

surely that means u should take me seriously because it shows how enthusiastic and prepared i am for this amazing journey that we’re all gonna embark on bc i love and respect you all esp himchan hyung and we need to stay together and protect each other if we’re going to achieve our goal ily all <3

 

_09:49 Himchan_

Lol sad.

 

_09:49 Youngjae_

OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH

 

_09:49 Junhong_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

 

_09:50 Daehyun_

[smiles through tears]

 

_09:50 Himchan_

Good.

So anyway, you all remember Yongguk from the meeting, right?

He said he’d find us a suitable burglar to help us with our quest.

Well I just saw while I was sorting through my tie drawer that he’d texted me earlier this morning to say that the person he found agreed to it.

 

_09:52 Junhong_

yaaayyyy!!!!! that’s awesome

who is it???

 

_09:52 Daehyun_

what so im being replACed noW

 

_09:53 Youngjae_

‘replaced’ implies you had an important position in the first place

 

_09:53 Daehyun_

wat u tryiNg to say

 

_09:54 Himchan_

I suppose we’ll have to wait for Yongguk to wake up from his 3 hours of sleep a day to add the guy to the chat.

And then we’ll find out.

 

_09:55 Daehyun_

hmph

 

 

 

_10:04 Yongguk_

Hello, I’m awake now

 

_10:04 Himchan_

You’re late.

 

_10:04 Yongguk_

I arrived precisely when I meant to

 

_10:04 Junhong_

????

 

_10:05 Himchan_

Why can’t you go to bed at night like normal humans.

 

_10:05 Yongguk_

Hahaha oh well

 

_10:05_

_Bang Yongguk added Moon Jongup to the group._

 

_10:05 Junhong_

oooooooo gonna check him out

 

_10:06 Daehyun_

im getting ready 2 fight him tbh here goes

 

_10:06 Youngjae_

omg he’s adorable

 

_10:06 Junhong_

he can’t be that much older than me if his profile pic is from his graduation

 

_10:06 Himchan_

Yongguk, isn’t this the guy who always runs to work late with his shirt not even properly tucked into his trousers.

 

_10:06 Daehyun_

he looks like a fukin baby

 

_10:07 Youngjae_

ha dae look at his older profile pictures

 

_10:07 Junhong_

he’s cute that’s not a bad thing

 

_10:08 Himchan_

The guy whose very existence is an insult to fashion and proper etiquette and human decency if he can’t even turn up to work on time looking presentable.

 

_10:08 Daehyun_

woAH there

[rafiki voice] correction: he looks like a fukin stripper

 

_10:09 Junhong_

………he’s hot that’s not a bad thing

 

_10:09 Himchan_

Wears that tie with a pattern of that weird little ball with wings way too often.

 

_10:09 Youngjae_

I’ve never been so fascinated by a jawline in my life

 

_10:09 Daehyun_

ummmmm i have a nice jawline too

 

_10:09 Himchan_

The one from that stupid broomstick game in Harry Potter.

 

_10:10 Youngjae_

at least you’re funny sometimes daehyun I’ll give you that

 

_10:10 Daehyun_

any other time i’d be really honoured but

wait what

he wears a tie with snitches on it?

to work

regularly

 

_10:10 Junhong_

ooooooo

 

_10:11 Daehyun_

hold on ok so himchan hyung i’m forgiving u for saying that about quidditch this time bc i respect you and have faith that u’ll see the light one day

 

_10:11 Youngjae_

dae control yourself

 

_10:11 Daehyun_

no fuck off he’s my best friend

moon erm…..

jongup

JONGUP

 

_10:12 Junhong_

oh man

 

_10:12 Daehyun_

me and jongup are best friends now sry youngjae

 

_10:12 Youngjae_

*jongup and I you fucking idiot

 

_10:13 Junhong_

oh maaannnnnn

 

_10:13 Daehyun_

ur just jealous i have a new best friend

who’s being replaced now hMM

 

_10:14_

_Yoo Youngjae removed Jung Daehyun from the group._

 

_10:14 Yongguk_

Haha

 

_10:14 Himchan_

Yongguk.

 

_10:15 Youngjae_

sorry just taking out the trash

 

_10:15 Junhong_

oh maaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn

 

_10:16_

_Kim Himchan added Jung Daehyun to the group._

 

_10:16 Himchan_

Not now Youngjae.

 

_10:16 Daehyun_

yeah not now youngjae

 

_10:17 Youngjae_

suddenly I have more important things to do

 

_10:17 Daehyun_

what’s more important than me

 

_10:17 Youngjae_

ha bye

 

 

 

_10:22 Himchan_

Yongguk?

 

 

 

_10:33 Daehyun_

so when is my best bud jongup coming

he’s not even read any of the messages yet

 

_10:33_

_Jung Daehyun named the group ‘The Company (geddit lol)._

 

_10:34 Daehyun_

geddit????

because we’re the company as in the fellowship of brothers 4ever

and also like we’re gettin himchan hyung his company back

 

_10:35 Youngjae_

……………

 

_10:35 Himchan_

It’s like that wasn’t the point originally.

Congrats you must be proud of yourself.

 

_10:35 Daehyun_

oh

 

_10:36 Himchan_

And he’s probably not even awake.

Pathetic.

Yongguk I like you but I’m seriously questioning your choices right now.

 

_10:37 Daehyun_

hyung i like you but i’m seriously questioning your judgementalness right now

is that a word

 

_10:38 Junhong_

if it isn’t we’ll find out when youngjae hyung screams at you in a sec

 

_10:38 Daehyun_

leave the poor boy alone he just wants to express himself and add colour to his wardrobe and the mundanity of rigorous office expectations of punctuality

 

_10:40 Youngjae_

wow I didn’t know you had so many long words up your sleeve I’m impressed

 

_10:40 Daehyun_

thanks!

junhong look he’s implying i’m clever!

 

_10:41 Junhong_

wow

 

_10:41 Youngjae_

pity they’re not all real

 

_10:41 Daehyun_

:(

 

_10:41 Junhong_

lol

 

 

 

It’s safe to say that Jongup is pretty fucking confused.

 

 

 

_10:58 Junhong_

omg he’s here

 

_10:58 Daehyun_

JONGUP

MY MAN

MY BEST BUD

THE RON TO MY HARRY

THE FRED TO MY GEORGE

 

_10:59 Youngjae_

are you implying you want him to die?

you monster

 

_10:59 Daehyun_

TOO SOON

 

_10:59 Junhong_

omg too soon

 

_10:59 Yongguk_

Too soon

 

 

 

But he has to agree with this Daehyun guy. His new best friend, apparently.

 

 

 

_11:00 Jongup_

.........too soon

 

_11:00 Himchan_

You’re too late actually, Mr Moon Jongup.

 

 

 

Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://bapofficial.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/yeahbap)


	2. Chapter 2

  _11:00 Daehyun_

JONGUP

JOGNUPPPP

 

_11:00 Yongguk_

Actually I told him to come at 11 so he’s bang on time

Haha bang

 

_11:01 Daehyun_

JONGP IUP UPPPP

 

_11:01 Himchan_

Did you.

 

_11:01 Jongup_

did you?

erm

hi daehyun?

 

_11:01 Daehyun_

OMGO YOU KNOW I EXIST

 

_11:01 Youngjae_

pls shut up

 

_11:02 Daehyun_

*please shut up

 

_11:02 Jongup_

i don’t mean to be rude but

 

_11:02 Youngjae_

stfu

 

_11:02 Jongup_

what is actually going on?

why am i here?

oh :(

 

_11:03 Youngjae_

wait not you! don’t worry! :D

 

_11:03 Daehyun_

you MOSNTEr

 

_11:03 Jongup_

phew! :)

 

_11:03 Himchan_

You don’t actually know why you’re here.

 

_11:04 Yonguk_

Jongup! Remember I told you this morning

 

_11:04 Himchan_

Smh.

 

_11:04 Jongup_

…….when you said adventure

u meant a group chat

 

_11:04 Himchan_

Right I don’t even.

Care I’m just going to brief you.

 

_11:04 Yongguk_

Hang on m

mmmmmmmmmmmmm,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

_11:05 Himchan_

And if you decide this is too much for your tiny head still stuck in the clouds.

 

_11:05 Jongup_

yongguk hyung?

 

_11:05 Himchan_

Then you can chicken out if you want but you better not mention any of this to anyone.

Or else.

 

 

Now, Jongup isn’t the bravest person in the world. He’s done his fair share of avoiding conflict in social situations by all means necessary, and hiding under the covers when he hears a creak at night, but he’s definitely not the worst out there. He’s the only one in his family who actually enjoys rollercoasters, and he went bungee jumping once a few years ago. It must be the safety net that lets him enjoy it rather than screaming for his life. He knows he’s not going to fall out of his seat or into a lake. It’s all just good fun. But real life situations? They’re more difficult: he has to be his own safety net. Still, though, Jongup is offended. They don’t even know each other; who is this Himchan guy to talk to him like that?

 

 

_11:06 Jongup_

now look here sir

i’ll have you know that i am brave enough thank you very much

and my head is not tiny

must just be my big muscles making it look like that? ;)

 

_11:06 Youngjae_

oho ;)

 

_11:06 Daehyun_

OOOHHHHHH YES BABY YOU TELL EM

 

_11:07 Youngjae_

baby?

 

_11:07 Jongup_

oh i’m 22

 

_11:07 Youngjae_

ha

I think we could be good friends jongup :D

 

_11:07 Jongup_

yay thanks!

you seem like a nice person :)

 

_11:07 Daehyun_

ummmmm?????hello?!!?????????

 

_11:08 Himchan_

Right. So here’s the deal. I inherited the family company from my father three years ago, and I was the CEO for the last two and a half years. Until 6 months ago, when the worst event of my life happened. Some guy I’d never seen in my life came sauntering into the building and into my office and told me to pack my bags and go. Claimed he’d found a more recent version of my father’s will, in which my father left everything to him instead. Never said what relationship he had with my father or why he turned up 2 and a half years late. I highly doubt his papers are real, but everyone else seemed to think so. All my workers turned on me and started lying, saying they always knew this new guy was the rightful boss. That they always saw him working with my father before, and he resembled my father so much more that they thought he was my father’s son, not me. It was so unreal it would have been funny but there I was, having lost everything in one day. Only my part-time assistant Yongguk believed me.

Do you really need to lower the tone.

 

_11:09 Youngjae_

how did he lower the tone? he was only telling the truth ;)

 

_11:09 Daehyun_

jae whats going on

your scaring me

 

_11:09 Jongup_

oh gosh that sucks :(

i guess that kinda explains your personality but

ouch

 

_11:10 Youngjae_

*YOU’RE

how many fucking times do I need to tell you

 

_11:10 Himchan_

Wow.

 

_11:10 Junhong_

omg did u just insult himchan hyung

 

_11:10 Jongup_

ok so......where do i come into this

 

_11:11 Youngjae_

junhong!!! where have you been?

ikr he did

 

_11:11 Himchan_

You, coincidentally, work at what should be my company.

You must have started after I was cast out if you don’t know anything about this.

Like the others here before Yongguk told them.

And I definitely would not have employed you.

 

_11:11 Daehyun_

I’M SOR RY

at least YOU’RE back to normal tho

 

_11:12 Jongup_

ohhhh

yeah it’s not quite been 4 months yet

no need to be mean :/

 

_11:12 Junhong_

just took my dog for a walk :DDD

 

_11:12 Youngjae_

cute!

 

_11:12 Himchan_

I’m only telling the truth.

Daehyun would you shut up for a minute.

 

_11:13 Jongup_

wait so ur saying boss stole your job?

and your company?

 

_11:13 Daehyun_

why me?????!?!?

 

_11:13 Himchan_

Yes.

Don’t call him that he doesn’t deserve that title.

 

_11:13 Youngjae_

ha

 

_11:14 Jongup_

we don’t actually know his name though

he demands we all just call him the boss

ohhh now that makes sense

 

_11:14 Junhong_

hi jongup!!!

 

_11:14 Himchan_

Wow. And the snakes I employed actually sold me out for him?

 

_11:15 Daehyun_

that’s hyung to you

lil child

 

_11:15 Jongup_

hi junhong! :)

 

_11:15 Youngjae_

so basically we’re going to try and get himchan hyung his company back

either by finding the chink in fake boss’s armour

ie prove him to be a fake

so find his documents somehow and bribe the other employees to talk

 

_11:16 Junhong_

or if not then by force ;) ;) ;)

 

_11:16 Jongup_

what do you mean by force?

 

_11:16 Junhong_

;)

 

_11:16 Youngjae_

he’s just being dramatic haha we’ll think about it when we have to

 

_11:17 Jongup_

oh :/

i know i said i was brave but

 

_11:17 Himchan_

But you’re not? Expected as much.

I don’t know why Yongguk thought you would be a good idea.

 

_11:17 Junhong_

hyuuuung

 

_11:18 Jongup_

i apologise if this comes across as rude but i don’t even know you -_-

i don’t understand what i’m doing in this chat i never asked to be here :/

you are sorely mistaken if you think i’m going to break the law for you

i’m sorry.

 

_11:19 Yongguk_

Sorry I had to take my dog out

 

_11:19 Junhong_

omg someone else who uses -_- i’m not thw only one!!!

 

_11:19 Himchan_

Apology accepted.

Yongguk go find someone else please.

I knew he’d be useless.

 

_11:19 Junhong_

aaayyy yongguk hyung high five

himchan hyung don’t be mean :((((

 

_11:20 Yongguk_

Haha Junhong

Himchan wait a minute

 

_11:20 Youngjae_

jongup we really doubt it’ll end up that way! a tiny bit of sneaking is the worst that we’ll have to do

 

_11:20 Daehyun_

:////

 

_11:21 Yongguk_

Moon Jongup

Aren’t you bored of such a monotonous life?

I see how dull your eyes look as you drag yourself to work every morning

 

_11:21 Jongup_

i’m just tired!

 

_11:22 Yongguk_

Why waste your life doing something you aren’t even interested in

If you were passionate about it you wouldn’t be tired even if you didn’t sleep at all

 

_11:22 Jongup_

i do enjoy it!

mostly because i get paid but

 

_11:22 Yongguk_

The world is not in your Nesquik

It’s out there

 

_11:23 Jongup_

i only just graduated i don’t have much choice here

 

_11:23 Yongguk_

I thought you were a man of strong will

A thirst to prove yourself

 

_11:23 Jongup_

hyung :(

 

_11:23 Yongguk_

The desire to be loved and praised and cherished for your hard work

 

_11:24 Jongup_

i am :(

 

_11:24 Yongguk_

I’m not sure where that Jongup has gone

If he can sit back and let someone insult him

And then accept it and try to go back to his boring comfortable life

 

_11:24_

_Jung Daehyun set the nickname for Moon Jongup to jongup has a praise kink_

 

_11:25 jongup has a praise kink_

i didn’t let him insult me! :(

i stuck up for myself

 

_11:25 Yongguk_

That doesn’t mean much if you can’t prove Mr Bitter McGrumpy wrong

 

_11:25 Daehyun_

LMAOOOOOO LOLOLOLO

 

_11:25 Youngjae_

oh wow

 

_11:25 Junhong_

only yongguk hyung xDDD

 

_11:26 Himchan_

Really Yongguk.

I’m not saying he’s shit to motivate him.

I’m saying it to tell him he’s shit.

 

_11:26 jongup has a praise kink_

why is this my name? :/

right well

ok himcan of salty soup

yes i do love my chocolate milk and my late lie ins and my pillows

 

_11:27 Daehyun_

HIMCAN OF SALTY SOUP

 

_11:27 Junhong_

om ggg

 

_11:27 jongup has a praise kink_

that’s my source of happiness

and you don’t have one

power or money or whatever

it was taken from you

 

_11:27_

_Jung Daehyun set the nickname for Kim Himchan to himcan of salty soup_

 

_11:28 himcan of salty soup_

Oh wow.

 

_11:28 jongup has a praise kink_

but i will help you take it back if i can

i will be the better person

 

_11:28 Daehyun_

YES SON

 

_11:28 Yongguk_

I’m proud of you Jongup I knew you had it in you

 

_11:29 jongup has a praise kink_

i wouldn’t have been employed if i was useless

and i will do whatever it takes to prove you wrong

jongup out

 

_11:29 Daehyun_

wait nO DONT GOOO

WHERE ARE YOU GOING LET ME COME WTIH YOU

 

_11:30 jongup has a praise kink_

oh nowhere lol

i just said it for

dramatic effect :)

 

_11:30 himcan of salty soup_

Fine ok.

We’ll see.

 

_11:30 Daehyun_

YAAAYYY

 

_11:31 Youngjae_

:’)

I can’t tell if your smiley faces are genuine or not anymore and I love it

 

_11:31_

_Yoo Youngjae changed the nickname for Moon Jongup to actual angel moon jongup_

 

_11:31_

_Choi Junhong set the nickname for Jung Daehyun to daehyun has a praise kink_

 

_11:31 Junhong_

lbr here

 

_11:32 Youngjae_

true

 

_11:32 daehyun has a praise kink_

do i?????????

 

_11:32 Youngjae_

...yes

 

_11:32 daehyun has a praise kink_

oh

ok

 

_11:33 himcan of salty soup_

So anyway.

 

_11:33 actual angel moon jongup_

wait what do you mean like the others here?

 

_11:33 himcan of salty soup_

What are you talking about.

 

_11:34 actual angel moon jongup_

when you said i work at your company

i didn't know about this

you said like the others here

lol sorry i just noticed :)

 

_11:34 himcan of salty soup_

Is it really that hard to work it out.

 

_11:34 actual angel moon jongup_

awesome i'm never confronting anything ever again haha

 

_11:34 Junhong_

we work there too jongup!!!!!

 

_11:35 daehyun has a praise kink_

HYUNG

JONGUP HYUNG

HYUNGGGG

 

_11:35 actual angel moon jongup_

oh really?!

how come we’ve never seen each other?

 

_11:35 Youngjae_

damn dae

you have a hyung kink too?

 

_11:36 Junhong_

SAFGSJAJSHGD

WAIT THAT DIDNT QUITE CPTURE MY EMOTINS

FU CJK

HGASDFJASDGKSJH

THATS BETTER

YOUGNJAE HYUGN IM GONNA NPEE

 

_11:36 himchan of salty soup_

Youngjae please.

 

_11:36 actual angel moon jongup_

haha that’s funny :’)

 

_11:36 daehyun has a praise kink_

?????????????????????

 

_11:37 Youngjae_

lmaooooo

 

_11:37 Junhong_

HAHAHAHAHHSFJJKSF

idk jongup HYUNG :DDD

well i’m an intern on the 3rd floor

so it wouldn’t be that hard to miss each other if you’re somewhere else???

 

_11:37 daehyun has a praise kink_

i’m on the 3rd floor too!

 

_11:37 actual angel moon jongup_

ohhh

i’m on the 6th

 

_11:38 Youngjae_

I’m an IT technician

our office is on the 3rd floor too, unfortunately

you must be really good with your computer if you haven’t had to call me yet ;)

 

_11:38 actual angel moon jongup_

oh

 

_11:38 daehyun has a praise kink_

um jae

 

_11:38 Junhong_

;))

 

_11:39 actual angel moon jongup_

not really i just prefer to suffer in silence if something’s wrong

and hope it magically gets better by itself

 

_11:39 Junhong_

awww

 

_11:40 Youngjae_

you are actually the most adorable person on the planet holy shit

 

_11:40 daehyun has a praise kink_

GUYS

 

_11:40 actual angel moon jongup_

ah thanks :)

 

_11:40 himcan of salty soup_

SO ANYWAY.

 

_11:41 Yongguk_

Ooo Himchan chill down haha

 

_11:41 Junhong_

hyung did you mean chill or calm down?????

 

_11:41 Youngjae_

omg

 

_11:41 Yongguk_

Both?

Can’t you merge them like that?

 

_11:41 Junhong_

no hyung………no……

 

_11:42 Youngjae_

bless :’)

 

_11:42 daehyun has a praise kink_

lololo

but yeah jongup you’r definitely doing it then??

you’r with us right?

 

_11:42 Youngjae_

I’m watching you jung daehyun

 

_11:42 Junhong_

he’s trying to play it safe hahahahhahsdjhdfs xDDD

 

_11:43 actual angel moon jongup_

i think so?

i’m up for it if your lovely charming himchan hyung wants me

and as long as there’s no obvious law breaking or violence

 

_11:43 Youngjae_

there won’t be don’t worry!

I mean personally I wouldn’t mind but ;)

we won’t

 

_11:44 daehyun has a praise kink_

ofc not jongup!! i couldn’t hurt a fly you know me

 

_11:44 Junhong_

does he???

 

_11:44 himcan of salty soup_

I already said fine.

Did you really need to say it again.

Like you want me to change my mind.

 

_11:45 Yongguk_

We’re ready to start then!

 

_11:45 daehyun has a praise kink_

YAAAAAYYYY

 

_11:45 Youngjae_

:D

 

_11:45 Junhong_

hang on lemme get my guns ready!!!!

 

_11:45 actual angel moon jongup_

oh :/

 

_11:45 Youngjae_

junhong ffs

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely didn't expect this fic to get much attention because of the focus on the hobbit, so really - thank you for your lovely comments! just a quick note to let you know I probably won't update for a few months because I really should finish SISTY (hunger games au) before delving into this (and tbh i still have my bangtan hp au that I need to get back to). So for the next few months I want to focus on SISTY, and after that's done I'll alternate between this and quidditch fouls :D Thanks for reading and if you ever want to talk (or tempt me to start ANOTHER au lololo) I'm on tumblr at [bapofficial](http://bapofficial.tumblr.com)!  
> \- semi


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i am alive (i think)

Like with most important decisions he makes, Jongup almost immediately regrets this one too when he gets a missed call from Yongguk in the evening. Some time after Daehyun and Youngjae’s fourth argument, he’d muted the chat, and ended up missing a Serious Announcement from Himchan. Well at least that’s how Himchan makes it sound.

  
  


_ 17:54 himcan of salty soup _

Moon Jongup if you don’t respond to this chat this minute I will personally follow you home and set fire to your wardrobe, as well as any other trace of Harry Potter merchandise my eyes might unfortunately catch a miserable sight of, and watch in enjoyment as your life goes up in flames.

  
  


Jongup scrolls up with dread brewing in his stomach among other things, like hunger, until at last, he thinks he finds where it all begins.

  
  


_ 15:02 himcan of salty soup _

So. We should have a proper meeting again now that we now have everyone we need in the Company.

Is tomorrow too early?

  
  


Jongup almost drops his phone. Meet a group of overly enthusiastic strangers, with only a day’s notice? He had been looking forward all week to completely wasting his Sunday lazing about. Nowhere on his nonexistent plan does he have space for speaking face-to-face with an egotistic man who looks down on him, for his brilliant taste in fashion no less.

  
  


_ 15:03 Youngjae _

let me check my schedule

 

_ 15:03 Junhong _

uhhhhhhhh hyung i’ve got an essay due on wednesday and i’ve not even strted it lmao

 

_ 15:04 Yongguk _

You said last week that you’d basically finished it?

 

_ 15:04 Youngjae _

he lied

 

_ 15:04 Junhong _

i meant the plan!!!!!

 

_ 15:04 Youngjae _

you haven’t done that either

and you said it yesterday

 

_ 15:05 Yongguk _

Junhong?

 

_ 15:05 Junhong _

yongguk hyung im soryr :(((((((

i’ve been so busy with the internship

but i’m gonna focus on the essay now!!!

 

_ 15:05 _

_ Yoo Youngjae set the nickname for Choi Junhong to the family disappointment _

 

_ 15:05 Yongguk _

University is more important, Junhong

I didn’t help you get into work experience so you could make that your priority

 

_ 15:06 Youngjae _

wait yongguk hyung got you the place? 

 

_ 15:06 the family disappointment _

:’(((((( im so sorry

i’m gonna go get a first i promise

 

_ 15:06 Youngjae _

i did wonder how you got in tbh

even if it is unpaid

 

_ 15:06 the family disappointment _

ye obviousyl

you think i, a poor university student, could get myself a decent chance at life??

 

_ 15:07 Youngjae _

I would’ve thought that went against his philosophy though

 

_ 15:07 the family disappointment _

by myself????

in this economy??????

 

_ 15:07 Youngjae _

why do you get to have a leg up junhong?

woah that got deep

 

_ 15:07 the family disappointment _

he said it was for the greater good or something

part of a bigger plan

ngl sounds like soemthing grindelwald would say

 

_ 15:07 Youngjae _

are you saying… yongguk hyung is a mass murderer?

 

_ 15:08 the family disappointment _

wait you read the books???

i thought you just watched the films

 

_ 15:08 Youngjae _

I kinda had to to understand half of daehyun’s conversations

 

_ 15:08 the family disappointment _

AAAAAAWWWWWWWW THATS SO CUTE

 

_ 15:08 Youngjae _

what

???

 

_ 15:08 the family disappointment _

hyung ur adorbaeleeeeee

 

_ 15:09 Youngjae _

junhonh be quiet

 

_ 15:09 the family disappointment _

omg u eVen tYpoe d!!!!1

ur embararasedddddd!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

_ 15:09 Youngjae _

junhong i love you and all but can you please at least try to put your fingers on the right buttons

 

_ 15:09 Yongguk _

Lol Youngjae what schedule? You don’t leave your flat at the weekends at all

 

_ 15:10 the family disappointment _

REKCTTTT

 

_ 15:10 Youngjae _

why are you both out to get me?! :(

 

_ 15:10 himcan of salty soup _

I take Sunday as a no then.

 

_ 15:10 Youngjae _

yeah

so when would be best?

 

_ 15:11 _

_ the family disappointment created a poll: wen. See Poll _

_ the family disappointment voted for “wen junhgon hands in his essay wiht the proud smiles of the rest of the company falling like rose petals on his shoulders” in the poll: wen. See Poll _

 

_ 15:12 Youngjae _

junhgon

 

_ 15:12 himcan of salty soup _

Did you even try.

 

_ 15:12  _

_ Yoo Youngjae voted for “this thursday at 6” in the poll: wen. See Poll _

 

_ 15:12 the family disappointment _

hahahahahaha

 

_ 15:13 _

_ the family disappointment changed the nickname for Choi Junhong to junhgon _

 

_ 15:13 _

_ Yoo Youngjae changed the nickname for Choi Junhong to the family disappointment _

 

_ 15:13 the family disappointment _

bro das harsh

 

_ 15:14 Yongguk _

You can change your name back when you get your first

 

_ 15:14 Youngjae _

not my fault lol yongguk hyung made me because he didn’t know how to change it himself

 

_ 15:14 the family disappointment _

yongguk hyung :(((((( i said i’m sorryyyyyy

  
  
  


_ 16:47 Youngjae _

this chat has been a little quiet today

 

_ 16:47 the family disappointment _

yeah where’s daehyun hyung

did you ever add him back???????

 

_ 16:48 Youngjae _

oh shit yeah

 

_ 16:48 _

_ Yoo Youngjae added Jung Daehyun to the group _

 

_ 16:48 himcan of salty soup _

And where the hell is the burglar.

He’s not sent a message since this morning.

I swear to God if he’s gone back to sleep.

 

_ 16:49 Daehyun _

aW youngjae did you miss me?????

 

_ 16:49 the family disappointment _

ye lol he didddd

 

_ 16:49 Youngjae _

what?!?

 

_ 16:49 Daehyun _

awWWWWWWWWWWWWW

i missed you too :((((

 

_ 16:50 Youngjae _

vote in the poll you twit

 

_ 16:50 Daehyun _

ok!!!

 

_ 16:50 _

_ Jung Daehyun voted for “this thursday at 6” in the poll: wen. See Poll _

 

_ 16:50 Youngjae _

woah you’re being oddly cooperative

 

_ 16:50 himcan of salty soup _

Thursday sounds good.

  
  


_ 17:43 himcan of salty soup _

He still hasn’t read any of the messages. 

Yongguk could you kindly break his door down and empty a bucket of ice on his sleeping head.

 

_ 17:44 Daehyun _

NEVER

 

_ 17:44 Youngjae _

hi yongguk hyung you changed your name??

 

_ 17:44 Daehyun _

screenshotted

 

_ 17:45 Youngjae _

???

 

_ 17:45 Daehyun _

you just called me hYUng

in YEar s!!!!

for thE FIrst TIme

 

_ 17:45 Youngjae _

who wants to tell him

 

_ 17:46 himcan of salty soup _

Just let him have his happiness it’ll keep him quiet for a bit.

 

_ 17:46 the family disappointment _

[nodding head, tears streaming down face] that’s beautiful

 

_ 17:46 Daehyun _

:’))))))

a memory i will cherish forever

 

_ 17:47 Youngjae _

uhhh i need to let my cat out

 

_ 17:47 the family disappointment _

you don’t have a cat??????

 

_ 17:47 Youngjae _

slander?!!

she’s crying now well done junhong

 

_ 17:47 Daehyun _

you never told me you had a cat???

best friends are supposed to tell each other eveRYthing!!

 

_ 17:48 Youngjae _

um bye

 

_ 17:48 Daehyun _

:(

 

_ 17:48 the family disappointment _

have you guys ever even met up outside of work??

 

_ 17:49 Daehyun _

uhhh no why

 

_ 17:49 Yongguk _

Thought as much lol

 

_ 17:49 the family disappointment _

omG hyu n g

 

_ 17:49 _

_ Bang Yongguk voted for “this thursday at 6” in the poll: wen. See Poll _

 

_ 17:50 himchan of salty soup _

Thank you.

 

_ 17:50 the family disappointment _

woahhhhhh technologjy!!!! xDD

 

_ 17:50 Yongguk _

Haha :-D

I guess I’ll have to cancel my show that night, I don’t want to be an inconvenience

 

_ 17:50 himcon of salty soup _

Yongguk sitting in the street mumbling under your breath doesn’t count as a show hon.

 

_ 17:51 Daehyun _

why do you do that?

 

_ 17:51 Yongguk _

I want to do my PhD but I’ve not been offered a scholarship from anywhere yet

 

_ 17:51 the family disappointment _

but hyung you work…

couldn’t you just do more hours and save up that way??

 

_ 17:52 Yongguk _

No, it’s a part-time contract, and anyway there’s only so many hours a week I can spend with Fake Boss before I crack

 

_ 17:52 himcan of salty soup _

You still being the assistant really helps us Yongguk I appreciate it.

But why does he let you stay there when he knows you stuck up for me?

 

_ 17:53 Yongguk _

I’m not quite sure yet but maybe he thinks he might get information from me about you? I don’t know

 

_ 17:53 himcan of salty soup _

Hm.

 

_ 17:53 Daehyun _

has my best friend been removed from the chat?????

 

_ 17:53 the family disappointment _

no??? he just went off with a lame ass excuse lmao

 

_ 17:54 Daehyun _

i meant jONgup

silly child

 

_ 17:54 Youngjae _

OH I SEE HOW IT IS

 

_ 17:54 himcan of salty soup _

Moon Jongup if you don’t respond to this chat this minute I will personally follow you home and set fire to your wardrobe, as well as any other trace of Harry Potter merchandise my eyes might unfortunately catch a miserable sight of, and watch in enjoyment as your life goes up in flames.

  
  


Finally, Jongup reaches Himchan’s message, but the others have not shut up while he was reading, unfortunately. Six on Thursday. That’s not too bad: he has five days to mentally prepare himself, and make a list of somewhat interesting things to say about himself if it comes to the worst and some horrific person decides they need an  _ ice-breaker _ session. He shudders. In his head anyway. He’s too comfortable on the sofa to shudder. With all this heated screaming, there surely can’t be any ice left. He cracks each of his fingers before starting to type.

  
  


_ 17:54 Daehyun _

wAIT YOUNGJAE NO LITSEN

 

_ 17:55 Youngjae _

THAT’S THE SECOND TIME YOU’VE SAIFD THAT TODAY I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU

 

_ 17:55 Daehyun _

YOU KNOW I DON’T MEAN IT I’M JUsT TRINYG TO BE WELCOMING!!!!!!

 

_ 17:55 Yongguk _

Oh my word Junhong he did a typing error again

 

_ 17:55 the family disappointment _

i   k n  ow 

 

_ 17:56 Youngjae _

I DIDN’T SEE YOU BEING THIS WELCOMING WHEN I JOINED THE OFFICE

 

_ 17:56 Yongguk _

Himchan chill out man

 

_ 17:56 the family disappointment _

ayYYyyy nice one hyung!!! B)))

 

_ 17:56 Daehyun _

I JOINED AFTER YOU??????????? 

 

_ 17:56 Yongguk _

Haha thanks Jun

 

_ 17:56 Daehyun _

YOU SHOULD HAVE WELCOMED ME

 

_ 17:57 the family disappointment _

:DDD

 

_ 17:57 Youngjae _

DETAILS DETAILS WHAT DOES IT MATTER

 

_ 17:57 Daehyun _

I HAD TO EAT LUNCH BY MYSELF ON MY FIRST DAY IT WAS THE MOST MISERABLE THIGN EVER!!!

 

_ 17:57 Youngjae _

WE ALL DID!?! 

SUCK IT UP

 

_ 17:57 the family disappointment _

it says jongup has read the messages??

 

_ 17:58 Daehyun _

IVE NOT HAD TO DO THAT SINCE UNI FRESHERS WKEE OH GOD

I CANT NELIEVE YOU HURT ME LIKE THAT???

 

_ 17:58 Youngjae _

I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW YOU WE’RE NOT ON THE SAME PART OF FLOOR 3

 

_ 17:58 Daehyun _

YOU WOULD OF STILL SEEN ME

THAT NEVER STOPS ME FROM DROPPING BY TO SEE YOU

 

_ 17:58 Youngjae _

WOULD HAVE!!!!

 

_ 17:59 Daehyun _

WOULD HAVE WHAT

 

_ 17:59 Youngjae _

I WOULD HAVE STILL SEEN YOU

 

_ 17:59 Daehyun _

oh

what stopped you then?

 

_ 17:59 Youngjae _

wait what

 

_ 18:00 Daehyun _

you wanted to come visit me???

 

_ 18:00 Yongguk _

You were going to treat him to lunch?

 

_ 18:00 the family disappointment _

you knew it was bfafs (Best Friends At First Sight) ??????

 

_ 18:00 Youngjae _

I

 

_ 18:01 Daehyun _

youngjae omg i love you :”)

 

_ 18:01 Youngjae _

aww

I um

kinda like you too

sometimes

:D

 

_ 18:01 Daehyun _

yOUNgjAe!!!!!!!!!! BEST BUD EVER ID FEED MYSELF TO ARAGOGS CHILDERN FOR YOU

 

_ 18:01 Youngjae _

om g

dae shut up not here

 

_ 18:02 actual angel moon jongup _

oh

 

_ 18:02 Youngjae _

Jongup!!!

 

_ 18:02 Daehyun _

JOGNUP!!!!!

 

_ 18:02 the family disappointment _

quick vote in the poll before himchan hyung gets angry again!!

 

_ 18:02 actual angel moon jongup _

hii!

ok one sec

 

_ 18:03 himcan of salty soup _

Hurry the hell up we’ve been waiting all day for your lazy ass.

 

_ 18:03 _

_ Moon Jongup voted for “this thursday at 6” in the poll: wen. See Poll _

 

_ 18:03 himcan of salty soup _

Finally.

 

_ 18:03 actual angel moon jongup _

is that all?

no need to be so self-important about a facebook poll fam haha

be nicer to people

 

_ 18:04 Yongguk _

Man of the people: Moon Jongup :’)

 

_ 18:04 himcan of salty soup _

Excuse me?

 

_ 18:04 the family disappointment _

o shit

 

_ 18:04 actual angel moon jongup _

wait

yongguk hyung you work here too?!???

 

_ 18:05 himcan of salty soup _

Are you fucking kidding me.

Yongguk does this guy have a brain.

  
  


Jongup decides now would be a wonderful time to close the Messenger app and order a pizza.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Having successfully avoided accidentally going on the group chat for the rest of the weekend, and having received no passive-aggressive calls or texts from Yongguk to tell him to check it, Jongup wakes up on Monday morning with a headache and two friend requests, one from Junhong at 5am, and the other from Youngjae a few minutes ago. Jongup can’t tell if Junhong was up too late or too early, but he shrugs and accepts them both before looking through their profiles. 

Junhong’s is… interesting. His profile picture is a blurry mess, and half of his statuses are about his dog. Jongup has never seen anyone use Facebook so regularly in the last five years. Youngjae, on the other hand, like Jongup, hasn’t updated anything since last summer. Jongup has to admit he has an eye for pretty things: his profile picture was taken from a few metres away, so there’s plenty of space in the photo for a view of the mountains, and Youngjae’s whole body, complete with checked shirt over t-shirt and sleeves rolled up to the elbows (Jongup nods in approval). He’s cute too: he has fluffy hair and apple cheeks and soft eyes and a  _ most _ boopable nose. From what Jongup has seen from the chat, though, looks can be somewhat deceiving.

When his fourth alarm rings, Jongup realises he has once again spent too long in bed. Groaning, he pulls himself up and patters to the bathroom. It’s a small apartment, with only a bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen-slash-living-room-slash-dining-room, and much to his displeasure, definitely no room for any cat-swinging. Continue watching cat videos to satisfy his heart he must.

He’s been sitting on the toilet seat and staring into space for a few minutes now. He groans again and finishes up in the bathroom. There’s no time for breakfast, so he gets dressed quickly, choosing his brightest yellow tie with a pattern of Dobby’s odd socks out of pure spite. It’s not really on properly but he grabs a banana and runs out of the flat anyway. As usual, he misses the bus.

Work feels different today from the minute he dashes into the office, panting. Perhaps it’s the knowledge that there are three strangers here who now know who he is, or that he’s been in the same building as Yongguk for months and not realised it, or maybe because his boss is a liar and a thief. He starts his computer up and tries to get to work anyway. His colleagues stare at him in surprise when his phone vibrates: Jongup doesn’t blame them. Quickly, he reaches for his phone to turn it back on silent where it belongs, but what he sees makes him pause.

  
  


_ 10:10 Youngjae _

hey jongup I’ve been called up to the 6th floor to check what’s wrong with someone’s computer

might see you ;) ;) ;)

 

_ 10:10 Daehyun _

YOU WOULDNT DARE

 

_ 10:11 Youngjae _

;)))

  
  


Jongup isn’t sure how to reply, but they can see he’s read the messages. The phone vibrates again, but no new messages appear in the group chat. Confused, he pulls the notification bar down, and now he really wakes up.

  
  


_ 08:01 _

You and Yoo Youngjae are now connected on Messenger

 

_ 10:11 Youngjae _

is that you with the yellow tie???!

I love it

bless you look like you want a coffee

 

_ 10:11 Jongup _

have we moved to private now

haha

oh are you offering me one?

 

_ 10:12 Youngjae _

;)

nah make it yourself mate I was just pointing it out

anyway got to actually do some work lol bye

 

_ 10:12 Jongup _

oh ok

thanks I guess

  
  


Jongup spends the next ten minutes being the most productive he’s ever been, even managing to stick in some furtive glances around the office, but Youngjae is nowhere to be seen. He should be glad, he supposes, but by lunchtime, he’s feeling positively nervous. What if they approach him? Junhong he could probably deal with, but Daehyun and Youngjae? They’re too loud, even through text, to be up to much good. Jongup watches wistfully as his colleagues get up and leave together, and then packs up quietly by himself.

The cafeteria is as miserable as ever, and the cheese tastes as plastic-ey as it always has, yet something certainly feels off. He turns around, but nobody is looking at him. As he faces forward again, a figure drops into the empty seat across him. Jongup stares at the man in shock: nobody has tried to talk to him since the first few weeks.

The man has wide glassy eyes, with a mole underneath one of them, and thick lips. He leans over the table towards Jongup a little. “I like your shoelaces,” he says very seriously.

Jongup peers down at his shoes. They’re the boring formal type. No laces here. It’s only when he looks back up and catches the man staring at his tie that he remembers. Oh gosh. It’s been  _ years _ . He sighs. 

The man peers at him hopefully. Jongup doesn’t have the heart to let him down.

“Thanks,” he says with a pained smile. He takes a deep breath. “I… I stole them from the president.”

The embarrassment is extraordinary, but so is the bright beam that flashes across the man’s face, and the way his eyes sparkle.

“I knew you’d be awesome,” the man says.

Jongup doesn’t know how to respond. It worries him that he remembered it at all.

“You know me!” the man continues with an unconvincing laugh. “I’m Daehyun!”

Ah, ok. Jongup nods. “That makes sense.”

“Does it?”

“I suppose.”

Daehyun cocks his head to the side. “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

Jongup stares at him blankly. “Not at all,” he says monotonously.

Daehyun grins again and bounces in his seat a little. His eyes are unnervingly bright. “Brilliant. I wouldn’t have approached you because Youngjae said that was improper eti– etiquette? Or something. Whatever. But yeah, you looked a little lonely so I thought I’d see if you wanted any company.” He chortles. “Company! Geddit?”

Slowly, Jongup nods. Daehyun is a lot to take in: he’s all bright smiles and hand gestures and excessive facial expressions, and too many words, too fast. And he’s very,  _ very _ loud. But his heart seems to be in the right place. Ish. “That’s rich, coming from Youngjae.”

That shuts Daehyun up right away.

“He’s been stalking me and messaging me on private saying that he can see me,” Jongup continues gravely. “I think you should go find him and talk to him, show  _ him _ proper etiquette.”

Daehyun gasps. “Damn right!” he exclaims, and with the air of a soldier unsheathing his sword, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and brandishes it before him before unlocking it and sending twenty-three angry text messages to a very deserving Youngjae.

It’s not quite what Jongup had in mind, but at least it keeps Daehyun occupied for the next minute or two. His headache has come back, and now the bread tastes like cardboard. He could have sworn it wasn’t this bad last week. “Aren’t you eating?” he asks Daehyun.

With a lopsided smile, Daehyun shakes his head. “Youngjae went to go get  _ real _ food, not this fake stuff,” he says, gesturing at Jongup’s plate. “He’s bringing me some too. I had to finish up a little later. But anyway,” he says eagerly, “welcome to the Company.” He squeaks and claps a hand over his mouth before indiscreetly looking around to make sure nobody heard. “You have to be careful,” he continues in a quieter tone, reprimanding Jongup. “You  _ know _ we can’t trust most of these people, Jongup.”

“Right,” Jongup says slowly. A thought occurs to him. “You’ve seen all the others, right? You said you already had a first meeting. What’s,” he pauses, “the Soup like?”

“Soup?” Daehyun asks. His eyebrows shoot up in understanding. “Ah!” he blurts excitably. “Code words – I love it!”

A hand smacks the side of Daehyun’s head before Jongup has a chance to bury his face in his arms; it makes a loud sound, but Jongup can tell it was only light. Scandalised, Daehyun jumps up to face his attacker, then immediately sits down again. It’s Youngjae.

“Did you get me anything?” Daehyun asks him meekly.

“Here,” Youngjae says, pulling a Sub out of his bag. “Six inches, the meatballs. No olives. That dumb sauce you always have.”

“You remembered!” Daehyun gushes, taking the sandwich from him. “Ah, you're the best, Youngjae!” He misses Youngjae’s small fond smile, too busy clawing at the wrapping paper.

After a moment, Youngjae sits down next to Daehyun and looks at Jongup in surprise. “What did I tell you?” he says to Daehyun exasperatedly.

“He wanted me to join him!” Daehyun protests.

Youngjae rounds on Jongup. Daehyun shields his face from Youngjae’s sight and does something strange with his eyebrows. It seems to be some sort of hidden message. Youngjae asks Jongup a barrage of questions, all of which fly over his head and land in the bin behind him. 

Baffled, Jongup looks from one to the other. They seem to expect him to respond somehow. He thinks for a few moments. “Yes,” he finally says.

They both frown. “Yes to what?

Jongup nods with a nervous smile. “Yes.”

The rest of lunch is as uncomfortable as he feared it would be. The two try to drag him into the conversation, and then temporarily forget about him as they bicker. Only what Jongup initially thought was an argument turns out to be banter (a little rough around the edges, but banter nonetheless), and they have too many inside jokes for him to keep up with. He does what any respectable young person of his generation would do in a real-life social situation, and pulls out his phone to partake in a virtual one.

  
  


_ 08:01 _

You and Choi Junhong are now connected on Messenger

 

_ 13:11 Jongup _

hi :D

are you not at work today?

  
  


In the time it takes Junhong to read his message, Jongup begins to regret being the one to start privately talking with someone he’s never met, outside the somewhat comfort of a group chat with the other witnesses he also hasn’t (hadn’t) met. And Yongguk, he supposes. But then Junhong’s blurry ass icon falls to the bottom of the screen and the boy immediately starts typing.

  
  


_ 13:14 Junhong _

i’m in a lecture lol

 

_ 13:14 Jongup _

oh haha

you were actually taking notes?

 

_ 13:15 Junhong _

yea bro it’s about how to write the essay

 

_ 13:15 Jongup _

you mean the one due in two days?

 

_ 13:15 Junhong _

the vrey same

 

_ 13:15 Jongup _

logic

 

_ 13:16 Junhong _

inNIt

this prof is a dumbass

hes reading off some notes on his laptop but the powerpoint on the projector screen is just quotes

no sources none of the important shit hes saying nothign

and he’s nto gonna give us the file he’s reading off rn either i know him he 

hates us

 

_ 13:17 Jongup _

wow i almost missed uni until you reminded me how much some parts of it sucked

 

_ 13:17 Junhong _

then whyare you spending the lunch break of your life fulfilling career ambition messaging a loser studeny

youngjae says you have ketchup on ur nose btw

he says it clashes with ur beautiful mole

his words not mine

 

_ 13:18 Jongup _

oh

  
  


He grabs a tissue and scrubs at his nose. Youngjae smiles at him encouragingly. Jongup scowls.

  
  


_ 13:18 Jongup _

please tell me you’re not this overbearing

 

_ 13:19 Junhong _

sir i am but a chidl

  
  


“We’re not overbearing!” Youngjae protests. “I’ve hardly said anything so we can ease you in!”

“Why are you talking to Junhong instead of us?” Daehyun asks sadly.

  
  


_ 13:19 Jongup _

omg pls stop telling them everything i say

 

_ 13:20 Junhong _

lololololo

sorry

i gtg anyway i need to pay attentino

bye!!!

  
  


Sighing, Jongup puts his phone down and looks up. Daehyun and Youngjae sport identical mischievous grins.

Lunch the next day is a little more bearable. A tall kid trails Youngjae as he sits across from Jongup again. The kid hesitates a little before crossing over and taking the seat next to Jongup. He watches Jongup with puppy eyes.

“Oh, you’ve met Junhong!” Daehyun exclaims as he joins them.

Jongup spins around, and with the way his eyesight blurs from the motion (and the fact that he’s short-sighted and does fuck all about it) the kid looks more familiar. “Junhong?” he questions.

The kid smiles shyly. “That’s me,” he says. He has an endearingly soft voice.

Looking down (up) at the kid, Jongup relaxes in relief. This one is harmless. He’s all big internet personality and small real personality. Jongup will be fine as long as this one is around. Safety, at last.

“Hi,” Jongup says, encouraged into smiling. “How’s the essay going?”

Junhong’s eyes widen comically, before he lowers his head and shuffles about. “Let’s not.”

Ah. Touchy subject.

“Hey, Jongup,” Daehyun calls, “do you want some of my spaghetti?” He peers at Jongup eagerly, a disconcerting spark in his eye. “Spaghetti. Such a nice word. Rolls off the tongue, like spaghetti.”

Jongup gulps. “I’m… I’m good thanks.”

If Daehyun peer-pressure-feeding him cold spaghetti out of his own fork not five minutes later is anything to go by, with Youngjae and Junhong cheering on enthusiastically, Jongup reckons he may have been wrong about Junhong.

Indeed, because the next time Jongup sees Junhong, on Thursday at lunch, he’s positively thrumming with energy. Dangerous energy.

“Jongup hyung!” he shrieks, lumbering over to him with terrifying speed.

Jongup desperately scans his surroundings, but his little legs can only save him so quickly. The fire exit? No, too far. The  _ main _ exit? Oh gosh no, the possibility of getting stuck together in a compartment of the revolving door with Junhong is too high. The  _ vents? _ Too risky. He closes his eyes and accepts defeat. Junhong rams into his side and almost knocks him over.

“I finished it! I submitted the essay!” Junhong blurts, excitement making him fumble over his words.

“That’s great,” Jongup manages with a weak smile. He attempts an emotionless cheer for good measure.

“I can’t wait for the food tonight!” Junhong continues, then leans down and lowers his voice. “Soup is paying for everything. We can eat as much as we want!”

As Junhong moves away, Jongup stares at him, mortified. With the stress of dealing with half the group chat in  _ person _ , he’d forgotten about the meal. He checks his watch: 1pm. Only five hours to collect himself.

Junhong pats his shoulder in what Jongup is sure was meant to be a reassuring manner, but the way it emphasises their height difference has Jongup grinding his teeth.

For the rest of the afternoon, Jongup clicks away distractedly at his computer. Time trickles away far too quickly, and even by the time his colleagues start to get restless, he still isn’t anywhere near ready to meet up with the whole Company. He loiters in the market at the bottom of the road after work to pass the time. Does he need a packet of ten aubergines? Not exactly, but he’s been frozen in front of them for so long that he can’t possibly move on without at least picking them up and pretending to tut in dissatisfaction.

“Jongup?” a deep voice says next to him. “Didn’t take you as the vegetable kind of man.”

“Yongguk!” Jongup gasps. “Hyung,” he adds as an afterthought. He stares at Yongguk, who peers kindly back at him, eyes smiling peacefully as if he hadn’t ruined Jongup’s entire life and just associated him with a tasteless vegetable.

“Are you excited?” Yongguk asks, poking Jongup’s side.

Swatting Yongguk’s hand away, Jongup frowns. “No, I’m miserable.”

Yongguk’s face lights up. “Great! Nice to meet you, Miserable, I’m Yongguk.”

The packet of aubergines falls out of Jongup’s hands so he can use them both to bury his face and never look reality in the stupid gummy-smiled face ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi erm quick announcement
> 
> i love bap


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been almost a YEAR i am the worst omg... but yeah hope this brings a smile to some faces!

Yongguk pulls him out of the market by the elbow, while Jongup nods at the shopkeeper as an apology for spending so long in the shop and leaving quickly like a thief. She doesn’t even spare him a glance.

They cross the road and walk past the restaurant they were meant to meet at.

“Where —” Jongup begins, but Yongguk squeezes his arm in warning. Jongup promptly closes his mouth and lets Yongguk lead him down a smaller street, and then down an alleyway, feeling more and more regret with each step. He tries not to laugh in hopeless disbelief when they stop in front of a sleek black minivan with tinted windows. So this is how It Ends.

“Himchan noticed a few people from the company hanging around outside the restaurant, so we have to relocate,” Yongguk explains. He slides the door open with surprising strength and gestures for Jongup to get in.

The loud voices from inside worry Jongup less when he recognises them. Surely enough, he climbs inside to see Daehyun, Youngjae and Junhong cheering at the sight of him. He gives a quick wave and takes the empty seat between Youngjae and the door. Daehyun and Junhong turn back in their seats to face him.

“We’re getting pizza instead!” Daehyun tells him excitably.

“Oh, good,” Jongup says. He’d much rather have pizza than some fancy rich people food he might not know what to do with. It’s quicker to eat, too; he reckons he’ll be home by eight. Just on time to lie on the sofa and do nothing.

“Are we all here?” asks the driver.

Jongup’s ears perk up at the sound of the man’s voice: it’s deep, slightly raspy here, a little rich there, and full of authority. Naturally, Jongup shrinks back into his seat.

“Where’s the burglar?” the man asks again. “Yongguk, when you said he was short, how short exactly are we ta—”

“He’s here!” chimes Youngjae, grabbing Jongup’s arm and waving it about in the air.

Now would be a good time for invisibility cloaks to be easily accessible to the public, Jongup thinks. Instead, he has to watch as the man, Himchan, gives him an unimpressed once-over. Compared with Himchan’s crisp suit and perfectly suspended hair, Jongup feels a bit underdressed for the occasion. He definitely isn’t feeling the same bravery as he was in the morning when he picked out his brightest yellowest tie. The Hufflepuff badger is subtle — he’s a Slytherin anyway, but he has a brain — but still there. Jongup can only hope Himchan might take it to be some obscure high-end brand.

“Wonderful,” Himchan replies drily, and starts the engine.

Jongup pretends to fall asleep for the rest of the journey. While Daehyun and Junhong’s cooing embarrasses him, Youngjae letting Jongup’s head rest on his shoulder is nice. Really, quite nice. He must have actually slept a little, because he comes to with a jolt when Youngjae’s hand smacks his thigh, and there’s a smell of pizza that he doesn’t remember from before.

“So, where’s the secret hideout?” Jongup mumbles.

“See for yourself,” Youngjae replies with a terrifying grin.

It’s too dark to see much out of the window, but as soon as he gets out of the minivan, Jongup feels dread. It’s his own apartment block.

“Now wait a minute —” he starts, but the rest of the Company pushes past him.

Youngjae somehow has Jongup’s keycard, and opens the door. They all file in, Jongup jogging after them, begging them to reconsider. Surely Himchan owns better secret headquarters for this kind of thing? Or Yongguk must have a sparse minimalistic place, perfect for artsily filling up with sneaky maps and plans?

“Or you could have a quaint, cosy little place that nobody would suspect,” Himchan suggests with a smirk when they reach his front door.

Jongup gulps. Youngjae gives him back his keys, as if the damage hadn’t already been done.

“I’m not used to visitors?” Jongup offers weakly.

“That’s no way to treat your new family,” Himchan replies smartly.

His eyes are too intense for Jongup to stare back at, so he dejectedly unlocks his apartment door and lets the Company inside. Daehyun squeals every time he spots a new piece of Harry Potter merchandise, while Junhong complains about how low the ceiling is. At least Youngjae and Yongguk don’t seem to care much about anything, having sprawled out on the carpet and opened one of the pizza boxes.

Nervously, Jongup watches Himchan’s reaction: he looks around apathetically, only the curl of his lip an indicator of his impression. To Jongup’s relief, though, Himchan doesn’t say anything. All he does is take a cushion from the sofa, pats some crumbs off and sets it on the carpet to sit on.

“Uh, does anyone want some coke?” Jongup asks helplessly as they dig in without waiting for him.

“Cocaine?” Junhong asks, mouth full.

Jongup smiles blankly. What the fuck. “Oh, my bad... none left.”

Junhong shrugs sympathetically and finishes an entire slice in two bites. What has Jongup done, letting these strangers into his own home?

“Do you own cutlery?” Himchan says.

“Hyung, it’s pizza,” Daehyun snorts.

Himchan glares at him. “My hands aren’t forks.”

Daehyun laughs and keeps eating.

Tentatively, Jongup goes to bring Himchan a knife and fork anyway, and a teaspoon for good measure. What Himchan will be measuring, he doesn’t know, nor does he care. He then steps closer to the pizza, finally sitting on his knees between Yongguk and Daehyun and taking a small slice. He only eats another two before all the pizza is gone, and he’s left pattering to the bathroom to wash his hands and see whatever damage the rest of the Company has inflicted on the plumbing. It’s nothing a flush won’t solve, fortunately. He does stop to wonder how anyone thought throwing pieces of pizza crust down the toilet would be a good idea, though.

By the time he goes back into the living room, the lights have been dimmed — turned off completely, replaced by scented candles. He doesn’t even own candles. Did Himchan really buy candles just for —

“Take a seat, feel at home,” Himchan offers. He’s sitting in Jongup’s favourite armchair.

Jongup frowns. “I _am_ at —”

“We are gathered here today at this pitiful abode in these pitiful times…” Himchan begins, as Jongup irritably takes his least favourite chair, “to discuss matters of importance.” He pauses dramatically. “What was rightfully taken from me — from _us_ — must be reclaimed. We can’t watch idly as an imposter sits in my chair —” (Jongup raises a finger, only to be shushed by Yongguk) “— and uses up my fortune for his own worthless self. We have to act. Who’s with me?”

There’s a general chorus of agreement, and then Himchan continues.

Jongup can’t find it in himself to listen properly — their company makes _kids’_ _toys,_ for heaven’s sake — so he looks around the dark room at the others. Himchan has Yongguk and Junhong’s full attention, while Daehyun fidgets with a hole in his sock and Youngjae has his phone in his lap. He glances up at Jongup before Jongup can look away and smirks, picking his phone up and giving Jongup a meaning look. Mortified, Jongup takes his own phone out of his pocket.

  


_19:06 Youngjae_

pay attention :O

 

_19:06 Jongup_

you!

 

_19:07 Youngjae_

I’ve already heard most of this before

he’s just doing it again for your benefit mostly

 

_19:07 Jongup_

oh

he hasn’t looked at me once tho

it’s ok i’ll get the jist of it

 

_19:07 Youngjae_

he’ll be disappointed again if you don’t know what you’re doing

 

_19:08 Jongup_

nobody really knows what they’re doing in this cold world

 

_19:08 Youngjae_

oH

yonggukesque!!

I like it ;)

  


Jongup looks up from his phone to see the Company deep in conversation.

“Then Junhong creates the diversion. He has an interview with the Snake next month about starting to get paid for his internship, so he can make it as long as possible and keep him occupied.”

“But then he won’t like me and I won’t get the paid internship!” Junhong blurts, scandalised.

“Junhong, dear,” Himchan says silkily. “When we kick him out, you’ll get a paid _job_ , from _me_.”

Junhong’s mouth forms an “o” and he meekly nods.

Himchan turns to Jongup, who unwillingly jumps in his seat.

“Then it’s your job, mister, to do the sweet-talking.”

Jongup blinks twice. “The what-what?”

“Ooh, great start, babe!” calls Youngjae from the other side of the room. Daehyun snorts.

This must be some sort of terrible joke. “I’m clearly not… your best communicator,” Jongup points out.

Himchan regards him with a cold eye.

“This is your chance to develop yourself!” Yongguk encourages. “To learn new skills and use them to make the world a better place!”

“By committing a possible crime?” Jongup retorts. This is getting ridiculous.

“By giving a thief what he deserves,” Himchan shoots back. He crosses his legs the other way and leans forward so that he's closer to one of the candles, making the shadows on his face sharper. “Do you even care? Or do you think he should be allowed to stay where he is, taking away someone else’s money and honour?”

“You’ve not really given me much reason to care,” Jongup says flatly.

“I’ll give you a raise.”

“Uhh,” Jongup says, making a scene out of confidently looking around at the used furniture that came with the rented flat, “I don’t need your money.” There’s something about Himchan that really grates at his skin and makes him actually want to lash out for once. It’s oddly freeing.

Himchan scoffs and leans back again, amused. “A promotion? Your own department, people working for you, maybe even an assistant.”

Pursing his lips, Jongup considers it. He’s basically been the entire finance department’s assistant ever since he started working. While he likes his maths, it’s not exactly what he’d wanted to do with his Art and Design degree. “You make me head of the design department. You give me full creative rights. I draw up new games and toys, and you give me the funding I need.”

“Provided they’re good?” Himchan says, eyebrow arched.

“Provided they’re good,” agrees Jongup.

“I can’t guarantee I’ll like any of them,” Himchan warns lightly, while Yongguk and Daehyun groan.

“Oh, _I_ can,” Jongup insists. His eyes are uncomfortably wide as he grins in Himchan’s face. He feels like a creep, but hell, if there’s one thing he’s good at, it’s designing things kids like. He doesn’t spend half his time playing games for nothing.

There’s a wonderful touch of surprise in Himchan’s expression. It only lasts a second before he composes his perfect face again, but Jongup catches it. The Company watches the two of them with bated breath.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, then,” Himchan says at last, offering his hand.

Jongup shakes it, mouth tight.

“Well now that _that’s_ over, whatever that was,” Youngjae says brightly with a clap, “let’s move on to more normal things, like the logistics.”

“Hear hear,” Daehyun chirps. He’s been oddly quiet, Jongup realises, watching as Daehyun pulls out his phone and googles ‘logistics’. “Ah!” he says out loud once he’s read the definition, before hurriedly covering his mouth with his hand.

Himchan pulls out a whiteboard and marker from his suitcase and places them on the coffee table. “So the main operation is the day of Junhong’s interview,” he says slowly, scrawling ‘28th Dec’ in the middle of board and drawing a circle around it. “If all goes to plan, we’ll have purged the company of the Snake and all the other employees before new year. I’ll take back what was mine, you’ll all have promotions, and you can all hire whoever you want for your new departments. A fresh start.”

In theory, it sounds nice. Wishing he’d changed into his home clothes, Jongup pulls his legs in and waits for what comes next.

“We’ll go into detail for the Operation closer to the time, but —”

“Shouldn’t we give it a cooler name?” pipes Daehyun. He spreads his hands out before him like he’s announcing a newspaper headline. “The Burglary. Or wait! — The Burglary: There and Back Again, a Tale of —”

“That’s too dramatic,” Junhong sniggers. “What are people gonna think if you go around talking about burgling someone?”

“ — The Return of the King: Kim Himchan’s Reclamation of his Throne —” Daehyun continues eagerly.

“What was wrong with The Operation?” Himchan asks monotonously.

“We’re not doctors!” Daehyun cries. “It sounds boring.”

“It sounds like a military operation,” Youngjae adds thoughtfully. “Wrong kind of dramatic. We don’t want people thinking we’re open to violent options to make sure we succeed in our non-violent goals...”

“Yeah, of course not!” Junhong says rather quickly.

“— The Clouds Burst: Sunshine at Last on Kim and Company —”

“These are just sounding like film titles now,” Himchan says.

“Operation could be like a police operation,” Yongguk suggests. “So we’re still the good guys.”

“Still violent, though,” Youngjae reminds him.

“— The Fellowship of the Kim: Destroying the One Snake —”

“This really isn’t… necessary,” Himchan says weakly.

“Sometimes violence is good,” Junhong says slowly, eyes glazed as he dreamily stares at the candle.

“Uh oh,” Youngjae says with a silly smile and eyebrows raised, looking like his birthday came early. “Yongguk hyung, what have you done to him?”

Yongguk pales. “This is not _my_ doing, you know that!” He turns to Junhong. “After this is over, you and I should have a little chat about… careers and… future… endeavours,” he ends pathetically.

“— One Kim to hug them all, One Kim to find them, One Kim to bring them all and with his friendship bind them —”

“If I might… interrupt,” Jongup interrupts.

They all turn to look at him, apart from Daehyun, whose face is scrunched up with the effort it’s taking to think of his next suggestion. Yongguk throws a cushion at him. Daehyun starts and lobs the cushion back at Youngjae. (“It wasn’t even me!” Youngjae sputters.)

Sure that this is the most attention he will ever have, Jongup carries on. “Why not just call it the Party? Like… a birthday party? Or an unexpected party of people?”

“Double meaning — I like it!” calls Youngjae.

Jongup smiles. “It’s not as suspicious, and if people get curious, you can just play off your awkward unwillingness to tell them about it as… them not being invited? Because it’s by a friend they don’t know?”

“Himchan hyung, he said you’re friends now!” Daehyun cries with a cheer.

Jongup rolls his eyes, but there’s no malice behind it. He knows he’s the only one who’s made a half-decent suggestion. To his pleasant surprise, Himchan seems to agree.

“Sounds good,” he says with the hint of a smile. “The Party. The New Year’s Party, where we throw out old things we don’t want to drag into the brighter future with us.” He sends a wink over to Junhong and Youngjae.

Yongguk sighs.

“So then,” Himchan continues, authority back in his tone, “we should plan what comes before.” He turns to Jongup. “You’ve been pretty low-profile since you joined the office. You’ve got this weirdly innocent but apathetic look about you too. People won’t be as careful as they should if you ask them the right questions, the right way.” He cocks his head to this side slightly. “You’re the dangerously friendly butler of this party, Moon Jongup. A lost smile on your face and a knife up your sleeve.”

Jongup smiles in bewilderment. “That’s really not the best place to put a knife. If I’m a butler surely I could just walk around with a tray of cutlery and nobody would suspect —”

“Perfect!” exclaims Himchan.

What?

“Youngjae,” Himchan says, turning to face him, “you and Jongup would work well together. You mess up some computers, get people irritated with the shortcomings of the company, and boom: Jongup’s there with an extra coffee to soft-talk them into spilling out any information.”

Working with Youngjae? Oh no. “What kind of information?” Jongup asks, starting to feel slightly nervous again.

“If you just let the conversation flow, I’m sure you’ll find a few golden nuggets,” Yongguk says. (Let the conversation — flow? This is _Jongup_ they are talking about here.) “Any background information on the Snake, the history of the company, anything. Something will come up, and Youngjae can always chip in somehow to help.”

Jongup hopes Youngjae will chip the hell in.

“Now to Daehyun and Junhong,” Himchan says, “you two can work together too. Similar tactics: Junhong’s innocent, Daehyun’s lippy. Use it to your advantage.

“Yongguk…” he continues.

“Keep him occupied,” Yongguk says with a soft smile.

“Keep him occupied,” Himchan repeats. “Stop him suspecting anything, but don’t push too hard to get him to like you. He knows you know me, and he’s keeping you around for a reason. Just keep working like you need the money, (“— why do you  _think_ people work —”)  and keep him busy. Keep blunders and technical failures to a minimum: only for emergencies.”

Yongguk grins lopsidedly. “Aye aye.”

“What are _you_ going to do?” Jongup asks Himchan. He better be doing something useful behind the scenes.

“I’m glad you asked,” Himchan says slowly. “I’m going to disappear.”

“What?”

“I need there to be fewer public sightings of me, less news of me going to the Snake. So he can think I’ve gone out of town for a bit and forget about me, maybe let his guard down a bit. I’m going to need to lie low until the Party.” He looks around Jongup’s living room, taking a mental note of the low ceiling. “Do you have a spare mattress?”

 

 


End file.
